Secrets
by 0elmorox0
Summary: It was two years after the war and the only thing she could do was get drunk and live miserably in Muggle London. But, when a mysterious man gives her an assignment that could save the world, she accepts not for herself but for Harry.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly.**

**A/N: So, here I am starting yet another story. I have decided I like the Rodolphus/Hermione pairing, and so... here is my take on it. I hope you like it...(:**

_**Prologue to Secrets**_

Hermione was drunk and she knew it. She was completely drunk, and seeing as it was the fifth night this week she was drunk, she didn't care. Hermione was seated at the muggle bar in London, across from her apartment, keeping as far away from the magical world as possible. She couldn't go back, even though it hurt her not to, she couldn't. It was far too dangerous.

It was now two years after the war, and even though Voldemort was dead, his side had won. They had elected a new leader, but Hermione didn't know who it was. She fled before she had time to figure it out. And she knew, that deep down, if she figured it out she would kill the person without a thought as to the consequences of her actions. She would kill every man and women who had followed Voldemort to hell, keeping them there. She only knew one thing, that she would not kill the children that had been forced into the war by their parents, including Draco Malfoy. Whether or not he still believed in it or not, he was the prime example that he didn't have a choice or a say in what had happened.

"Yep," she said out loud to hersef. "I am definitely drunk again. I am feeling sorry for Malfoy. That little git," she said before she downed the rest of her beer.

"Malfoy a git, huh?" a thick voice said from beside her. She turned and looked at the man, fearing she recognized him from somewhere. He had dark red hair, almost brown, that was down to his neck. From the profile view Hermione had of him, she could tell that he was rather buff, with thick arms and abs that reminded her of a muggle superhero she loved to read about. His nose was of a nobel stance, but Hermione didn't really care. What had struck her with surprise was all the cuts and bruises on his arms and face, and any other place she could see that wasn't covered by clothing; muggle clothing to be exact.

"Yes. Malfoy is the biggest git in the world. What's it to you?" Hermione asked roughly after a minute of staring, turning her gaze onto her empty peg.

"I know a Malfoy, and I agree. He is a git. All of them are," the man said, still not looking at Hermione.

"What do you mean all of them? Wait... you know a Malfoy?" Hermione asked, turning back towards the man who she officially classified as dangerous.

"Yes, Granger. And I know who you are too," he said, drinking the muggle drink.

"How the fuck do you know who I am?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Well, that is no way for a lady like you to be talking," the man said with laugh.

"Well, this lady is drunk and would very much like you to answer her question."

"Granger, you are the smartest witch our your age, I bet you can figure it out. But, please. Come with me. There is something you must see," the man said before he downed the rest of his drink and got off of the stool and walked out the door.

Hermione thought for a minute. She was drunk, and the man could easily take advantage of her. But, she was also a witch, and the man knew that, so he could not get away with much. Then again, the man knew she was a witch, which meant that he was either a wizard, or he was related to one, or was married to one. He could easily be someone that had followed Voldemort, meaning he was a pureblood. Either way, Hermione knew that if she didn't follow the man, she would regret it her whole life. This was a chance at revenge; revenge for taking away everyone she had loved, or making her run away. So, Hermione got up and followed the man out of the door.

"This way, Granger," the man's voice said to her right. She looked and saw him standing there, near the entrance to an alley. Hermione did not have a good feeling about this at all. But, she followed him anyways. When they were far enough into the alley, the man grapped her arms and pushed her to the wall, trapping her body with his own. That was when Hermione knew that his body was rock hard, yet soft at the same time. He was a good six inches taller than her 5'7 frame, and he smelt of firewhiskey, blood, and death.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione asked, hoping she didn't sound as scared as she was. She moved her face to look into his eyes, noticing that even in the dark she could tell that his eyes were chocolate brown like her own, but with light specks of green and blue.

"Granger, I want you. But, I can't have you now, it's too late. So, I need you to do something for me. If you do this, you can safe yourself, your friends, and the world. Can you accept this challenge?" The man asked, as he moved his hand up and down Hermione's sides creating heat and sparks Hermione had never felt before.

"I need you to tell me what you want me to do first," Hermione said, ignoring her thoughts to hold back to moan she wanted to give.

"I need you to go back in time," the man said.

"That is impossible. All of the Time-Turners were destroyed in my fifth year."

"There is a spell that I will put on you to send you to my time at Hogwarts."

"When is that?"

"1974. That is my sixth year at Hogwarts. I need you to go back in time and marry me," the man said, not stopping rubbing against Hermione, even though she had stopped and made her whole body stiff.

"And why the hell would I do such a thing?"

"Because if you stop me from marrying my current wife, you could be the most powerful witch in the world. Yes, I know you are a muggle born, but you are beautiful, and smart, and far more useful than Bella is." And that is when Hermione stopped and shut down her emotions. She had heard that name way too many times in her life; Bella. The name brought her heartbreak, and worry, and a loathing even she didn't know she had in her.

"Bella? As in Bellatrix?" Hermione asked with anger laced in her words.

"Yes. Bellatrix. I need you to stop her and to hurt her with heartbreak so much that she has no choice but to listen to you. And when she trusts youwith her life, I need you to kill her. Please, do this for me."

"Why should I? I am not a pureblood, I can't act like one. I don't know how to be one, and I don't want to marry you."

"I will teach you. I will teach you to be the best pureblood even a pureblood could not imagine. I will put memories of my teachings in your mind. And I can easily make you want to marry me. I need you to do this. And I know you want to kill Bella."

"How do you know that?"

"She is the new leader, Granger. She is the one who is killing off your friends after years of torture. She has one of your friends left, and I know you would give the world to save him," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Harry?" she asked, obvlious to the tears starting to stream down her face.

"Yes. Now, can you please accept the assignment and do this. For me?"

"I don't know you," she said.

"Then for Harry?"

"I am positive Harry would rather die then see me marry some Death Eater."

"He won't be alive to give his opinion on the matter," the man said plainly.

"Even if I do accept this, I will still be twenty years old and you will only be sixteen."

"I will put another spell on you to age you back to sixteen. You will keep all of your memories, but you will have gained back four years of your life."

Hermione had to think. Could she do as this man asked; go back in time over twenty years, befriend and marry a man who she knew would kill her if he found out, kill the witch who would grow up to kill everyone she loved, and become the ultimate follower of Voldemort.

"Do I have to become a Death Eater?" she asked.

"That is up to you," he said, resting his head on Hermione's shoulder.

"How do I know that you will except me?" Hermione asked, not noticing that she was resting her head on the mysterious man's head.

"In a few years, you will go back in time to stop Voldemort anyways. We have some type of relationship. I don't remember it as clearly as I would like to. It was in my fifth year, only for a month, but it was my favorite time in my life. Grang-Hermione, I love you and I can't be with you, and the only way for that is for you to stop Voldemort and Bellatrix. It is the only way. I have long decided that you were going to be the women to stop them both. But, I need you to do this. Potter needs you to do this. You need yourself to do this. I can tell."

"You say that I go back in time in the future. Did I tell you all of this?" Hermione said, trying to understand what the man was saying. She still had no clue who he was exactly and he was telling her he loved her.

"Yes," he said.

"I'll do it," she said after a few moments thoughts. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You tell me how you knew I was a muggle. Did you know back then?"

"Then and now, I don't have the views of the others," he said, knowing she would know he was talking about Death Eaters.

"Fine. I will do it," she said after another minute. She was going to do, if not for herself, then for Harry and Ron.

"Good. You will leave now," he said, moving away from Hermione, giving her the feeling that she already missed the warmth of his body on hers.

"Now?" she asked.

"Yes, now," he said, pulling out his wand.

"Why now?"

"Because if you don't leave now, I will do something that will hurt you. Please, remember to say yes. And, be careful. I had no control over my emotions and hormones when I was sixteen," the man said, waving his wand in the air, saying a few incantations out loud.

And with that, Hermione was sucked into a hole, moving at the speed of light. With a thud, she landed on the ground. She stood up and looked at her surrondings. She was at Hogwarts. The castle was in front of her and the Black Lake was to her left. She looked to her right and distantly found the Whomping Willow. She instantly knew that James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily Potter among many people she had heard about in her life as Harry's friend was here at the school. If she was careful enough, she could become friends with them. But, if she was right, they would only be in their fourth year at Hogwarts, while she was supposedly in her sixth, with the man who had given her the mission.

The man. The mysterious man from the pub, the man who talked to her, knew who she was, what she was, what she wanted to do, and why she wanted to do it. The man who had declared that he loved her, and told her that if she went back in time she could save everyone she loved. If he had meant himself, he was greatly mistaken, because Hermione knew for a fact that she did not love that man that was only two minutes ago so tightly pressed against her, holding her to the wall. There was no way that she could love such a man, a man she knew to be a Death Eater. The man she knew to be the husband of Bellatrix Lestrange. And that was when it hit her.

The man she greatly missed for the body heat against hers, the man that told her to marry the younger self was Rodolphus Lestrange.

**A/N: So..what did you think? Did you like it? Are you excited for more? Five reviews and I put up the first chapter! FIVE! (I am hoping you all shoot for ten, though. That would make me very happy.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: So, I had a bit of trouble deciding how to do this. But, I am sure it will come to me as I write the chapter ahead. Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten so far, I didn't even think the prologue was that good. Enjoy!**

**Music Choice: Don't have any at this point. Tell me where you think this should go with song ideas! They can be any genre, and I will go through and listen to them and become inspired!**

_**Chapter 1: First Day in '74**_

Hermione walked up to the front doors of Hogwarts, that led to the entry hall and the door to the Great Hall. She knew this place well for not being in it for two years. It was the back of her hand, more than her actual hand was. Once she was inside, she realized that she was in Hogwarts clothes, and that her head seemed to be filled with more memories than she possessed, which means that Rodolphus's memory charms worked.

"Hermione!' she heard a male voice coming from down the hall. She turned and saw a boy with light brown hair, a smallish figure, and brilliant brown eyes running towards her. His hair was all over the place and he was wearing Gryffindor robes, and he looked a lot like someone she knew. But, for some reason she couldn't place it.

"James, I saw her first!" another boy yelled running up behind the first boy. This one was a little bit taller, with a darker brown hair that was curly and just past his ears. He had brilliant blue eyes that she had seen before, and a huge smile on his face.

"You all should stop running before I take points away," a third boy joked walking behind them with a scared looking boy behind him. The third boy had dirty blonde hair that was short and slightly spiked. He had twinkle in his eye that reminded Hermione of Dumbledore, but she knew this man. She knew him well. The smile that was on his face, the scar that was near his left eye, and the posture. This was Remus Lupin, in his fourth year.

"You can't take points away yet! You aren't even a prefect yet. One more year, Remus. One more!" the second boy that ran towards her said. She looked at him more carefully and placed where she had seen those blue eyes and that smile before. She was now looking at the very much alive Sirius Black. Which could only mean that the first boy that ran out here was James Potter, who now looked more like Harry then she could care to admit. It also meant that the little boy - who looked far more scared to be a famous pranker - that was behind Remus was Peter Pettigrew. The man who she knew to sell out James and Lily, almost killing Harry, run away leaving Sirius to hide from the world for three years, and to aid the Malfoy's and Bellatrix in torturing her friends. But, he was still only a boy, the tender age of fourteen at the moment.

"Why are you back Hermione? You said that once you left you would never come back!" James asked Hermione, moving to hug her. She returned the hug, very tenderly, not wanting to let go from the warm body and the familiar face.

"I decided that being away was too much to handle," Hermione said, only half lying. Being away from Hogwarts and the wizarding world was too much to handle for too long.

"Well, we are glad you are back. Now we can have more intellectual debates. Plus, they need help with their homework already! And it's only been a week!" Remus said, moving to give Hermione a hug also. She found that hugging him was easier than hugging James, but was also bad for how well she knew Remus.

"Oh course I will help you with your homework. And don't hesitate to ask," Hermione said with a huge smile.

"Last year when you were here you said you would go out on a date with me." Sirius said, going in for his hug with a huge, rather evil looking smile on his face.

"Did I now? I don't know about that," Hermione joked, finding it easy.

"You promised!" Sirius said back.

"Well, I might just have to break one promise. Are there any other promises that I should be worried about?" Hermione asked.

"You promised you were never going to come back," a slick feminine voice said from behind Hermione. She turned around to find herself facing a small girl, with long black hair, curlier than seemed possible. Her body was as female as it could get, with big hips and a small waist, only more gorgeous with a full bust and a petite face with perfect features. Hermione knew the girl by her hair once she laid eyes on her, and knew that she was somewhat friendly with her.

"One more promise I broke, then, Bellatrix," Hermione said, with a slight smile, receiving a short laugh from one of the boys behind her.

"I never got why you hung out with those four last year. Being a Slytherin and all, everyone thought you were fucking them," Bellatrix said with a smirk.

"We will tell you now that she wasn't," Sirius said, making it a point that he was deeply upset by the fact that she didn't have sex with any of them, mostly him.

"Well that's good, I guess. Why didn't you let anyone know you were coming back?" Bellatrix asked Hermione.

"Sort of a last minute thing," Hermione explained with a shrug.

"Well, do you want to talk to Dumbledore like you did the last time you were here?" James asked.

"In fact, I do. I will see you later!" Hermione said to Bellatrix as she began to walk in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"Can we come with you?" Sirius asked.

"Sure. I could use the company as I walk. Plus, I have somethings to ask you."

"You can ask us anything!" James said as he, Sirius, Remus, and a very quiet Peter started following Hermione.

"Right, Bellatrix told me I was in Slytherin when I came last year. Is that true?"

"You don't remember?" Sirius asked.

"To be completely honest, I don't remember anything at all except what I was told. But, don't lie to me and get me in Gryffindor. I need everything to be like it was when I was here last year, okay?" Hermione said, quite motherly to the fourth years.

"You were in Slytherin, and Bella hated you because you had some type of relationship with this Rodolphus kid who is a year older than her," Sirius started.

"But, you were not like all the other Slytherins. You were nice to everyone and what shocked everybody was you started talking to us. I mean, it was cool that you did because you seem more like a Gryffindor anyways, but you are still a Slytherin," James finished.

"Why did you start talking to us anyways?" Remus asked.

Hermione had to think. There were no memories of her telling Rodolphus why she started talking to them, and she didn't know herself because she didn't actually come here for a few years. Well, and now she wouldn't if she was meant to marry this man now. She would be spending the rest of her life in this time period, with these people. Watching the people who she didn't know at all, or very long, die in front of her.

"You reminded me of some people I once knew," Hermione said quiet. Then, she decided on something. She had told Rodolphus everything when they were together. And, he still excepted her and wanted to marry her knowing that she wasn't Pureblood. So, why could she not tell these four lovely boys? She was here for good, so the timeline would be ruined anyway, so she coulds save quite a few lives in the process.

"Are we in a full moon cycle?" Hermione asked them, getting confused and weird looks from the four boys.

"No," Remus said.

"Good. Then, tonight, at ten, be in the Shrieking Shack. Bring the cloak and the map. I have to tell you all something, okay?" Hermione said, loving the fact that they all had the craziest expressions on their faces.

"How did you-"

"Just do it. I'll tell you how I know all of that," Hermione said.

"Okay!" Sirius replied.

"Chocolate Frogs," Remus said as he started walking away.

"Thanks!" Hermione said as the stairs started to appear.

"See you later!" James and Sirius said together.

Once Hermione got to the door, she knocked, knowing it's rude to go into a Professor's office without doing so.

"Come in," she heard behind the door. So, she opened the door and was not at all surprised to find Professor Dumbeldore sitting behind his desk with his hands folded on the desk. He had a twinkle in his eye, and Hermione noticed that his hair was not as long as it was the last time she saw him. He was in a rich purple cloak.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hemione said as she entered.

"Ah, Miss Hermione Granger. Such a welcome it is to have you back in our castle. May I ask what this is for this time?" he asked as he gestured to the chair that was closed to Hermione.

"Did I tell you what I was doing when I came here last year?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed you did. I was surprised that you were trying to find out important things about a fourth year, but you had the best of reasons."

"Sir, I have to be honest with you, I don't remember any of it. I am here now because a man told me that I had to come back and stop Bellatrix now before she got too powerful. I have to stop Voldemort now before he kills anyone else. According to the man, I am a few years younger than I was when I came here last year. I am only 20, while this man says I was about 23 then. I haven't done anything I did last year."

"Ah, the effects of time travel. This man, who was he?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange. He sent me back here with a spell and one to make me 16, so I would be a sixth year like himself."

"The future Rodolphus Lestrange sent you back here to stop Bellatrix and Tom?" Dumbledore asked, with the twinkle in his eye still attached.

"Yes sir. And, he well told me I had to marry him," Hermione confessed.

"Well, you have a few years for that to happen, so I assure you if you wish to marry someone else he will allow it."

"Professor, you don't know the future self. He is very assertive, and apart of Voldemort's inner circle. Marrying him is probably the only way to bring Voldemort _and_ Bellatrix down," Hermione reasoned.

"Well, it is up to you. But, remember that once you marry someone, it is final here in the wizarding world. I assume it is also final in the muggle world also."

"Not really," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Miss Granger, are you here in this time period for good?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, I am."

"Then I assume you plan on saving many lifes while on your mission," Dumbledore said, rather than asked.

"You would be correct, Professor. Did I tell you everything I knew about Voldemort's way of living last year?"

"The horcruxes? You only mentioned it, but you were more content with finding out things about Bellatrix's life."

"Then, I will need your help on stopping Voldemort now. I will tell you all of the horcruxes that were made back in my time. But, I have a few people to go see now, may we pick a time to do this later?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Of course. And, we have extra robes and such that should fit you, but you are welcome to write to the places you need for some clothes you wish for. And, if you want some muggle clothing, I say you should ask James' parents for that. They would love to help you," Dumbledore said, in his own little way excusing Hermione from his presence.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Hermione. Don't tell everyone what you know. Some will use it to their advantage," Dumbledore said.

"Of course, Professor."

Hermione left Dumbledore's office and headed down towards the Great Hall, assuming it was dinner time still by what Bellatrix said. We she got to the Great Hall she noticed that most of the students were still there because most of the seats at each table were full. She looked to the Gryffindor table and found that James, Siris, Remus, and Peter were sitting with their friends, making a fool of them self. Then, she looked towards the table she would be sitting. She quickly found a blonde head, the curly black haired fifth year, and someone with straight black hair with streaks of blond sitting around a few other people who looked to be their friends. With great dismay, she moved towards them, earning herself a few hellos from kids from the other three houses. But, what threw her off was the strong arms that were thrown around her body and the strong figure that was smashed against her chest.

"Hermione! I thought you said you were never coming back," the man said.

"Last minute thing," Hermione said, sticking her very true story.

"You will tell me about it later?" he said, moving away from Hermione, looking into her eyes.

"Of course I will. Random question. You are Rodolphus right?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, Hermione. I am," Rodolphus whispered back.

"Great. I'm hungry, shall we sit down?" Hermione said louder with a smile.

"Sure," he said with a smile back. For someone who she only knew to be a dark wizard, he sure had a nice smile. They sat down beside the blonde, Bellatrix, and the girl who looked fairly similar to Bellatrix along with a younger version of Rodolphus. Hermione was looking a group of people whom she knew to be quite deadly, and very scary while their years at Hogwarts.

"Guess who's back," Bellatrix said in her high pitched voice.

"It's nice to have you back, Hermione," the girl beside Bellatrix said, with a faint smile.

"Thank you," Hermione said, sitting next to the girl while Rodolphus sat on Hermione's other side.

"Why did you come back?" the blonde boy asked her. She figured by the sneer upon his face, his long blonde hair that was already to his shoulders, and his grey eyes that this was Lucius Malfoy.

"I missed you all?" Hermione said with a questioning tone.

"You will tell me why later, right?" Rodolphus whispered in her ear, which startled her.

"Of course," Hermione whispered back with a smile.

"Right, well, welcome back," Lucius said with a sneer.

"I am sure you remember my sister Cissy, Lucius over there, Rabastan sitting across from Roddy, and my cousin Regulus beside Rabastan," Bellatrix explain, clearly seeing the discomfort Hermione was excerting with her body posture.

"Of course. I wouldn't forget anybody," Hermione lied.

"I told you not to call me Roddy, Bella," Rodolphus said.

"I will call you what I want," Bellatrix backfired.

"No fighting at the table, children," Lucius said with a fatherly expression.

"You aren't married into the family yet," Bella whined.

"Only a few more years, though Bella. You should learn to treat me with respect now," Lucius said, with a celebratory smirk on his face.

"I don't have to treat you with any respect! You are marrying me, you are marrying Cissy!"

"You are starting a fight, Bella. Please let it go," Narcissa pleaded.

"For now. But, watch yourself Lucius," Bella said, continuing to eat the food right in front of her.

"Do they always fight?" Hermione whispered to Rodolphus beside her, feeling a sense of security with knowing that he knew everything.

"Do you not remember anything from last year?" he asked.

"No, I will tell you later, though," Hermione explained eating her food.

"Then, yes. That is normal," Rodolphus said with a smile.

"Back with the lovebird stuff between you two," Rabastan said from across Hermione and Rodolphus.

"Will you shut up?" Rodolphus asked his younger brother.

"Sorry, don't know how," he retorted with a shrug.

"I am going to hurt you," Rodolphus said under his breath.

"Don't hurt him," Hermione said, not wanting to see the more boy get hurt.

"Fine, but only because you are telling me not to," Rodolphus said.

"He's right, you know, Rabastan. You two act like you are in love all the time," Narcissa whispered to Hermione from the left.

"Thanks, I guess," Hermione said with a small smile, not exactly knowing the extent of her previous relationship with Rodolphus other than there was one there.

"Stop with the whispering, dears. It's not polite at the table," Hermione heard Bella say from beside Narcissa.

"Sorry," Narcissa muttered.

Hermione made her through her first dinner with the people she hated most. She was following the others to the Slytherin common room for a while to freshen up before she met the boys at the Shrieking Shack.

"You still have to tell me why you came back," a voice said from behind her. She stopped and saw Rodolphus standing there, with a smile on his face and a glint in his eye. Beside's Hermione small knowledge of thhe future Lestrange man, she noticed that he was a rather gorgeous man with his auburn like hair shorter so that it could go everywhere, but she could clearly see it was almost a wave. He was beautiful and dangerous, and most girls probably fainted over the man.

"I know. I have to go get ready for a meeting with a few-"

"I will go with you, to this meeting," Rodolphus said quickly.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Hermione said politely.

"Who is this meeting with?" he asked.

"Rodolp-"

"Will you just answer me?"

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," she blurted out.

"Why?"

"I can't go back to my own time, so I might as well save lifes in the process."

"What do you mean you can't go back to your own time?" he asked, whispering now that he was closer to her.

"Your future self sent me back permently."

"You don't remember anything from last year, why?"

"I am a few years younger than I was from the last time. I am only 20, while I guess I was 23 last year."

"My future self remembered yo and wanted you to change something," he guessed, quite correctly to Hermione's surprise.

"Yes, he did."

"What?"

"He wanted me to destroy Bella and Voldemort and marry you," she said after thinking about it for a minute.

"He wants you to marry me," he said, clarifying what she had just said.

"Yes. May I go?"

"I guess, but I am still going with you," he said, watching Hermione walk away from him only to run and catch up with her as she made her way down to the Slytherin dungeon.

"What type of relationship did we have?" Hermione blurted out to him.

"A secret one. Bella seem to think I am going to marry her, so she thinks I am hers."

"Did I tell you I love you?" Hermione asked quietly.

But, he hesitated. He was thinking, and she didn't like it. That probably mean that she did, and he didn't love her back, or that he told her and she didn't say it back. That was bad if she was given a mission to marry this man.

"Yes," he finally said.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," he said quickly.

"Great. Now, I have a couple of hours to-"

"Go. I will be here at 9:30 to walk with you down there," he said swiflty before moving towards his dorms, opposite of the girls.

Hermione made her way to the dormitory which Bella said she used when she was here last year and put her stuff down on the bed that had her initals on it.

_"This is going to be one crazy life ahead of me. Dealing with Voldemort, and killing Bellatrix and...seeing Harry being born."_ That was where Hermione stopped in her tracks in the bathroom, looking up at the mirror to see her reflection for the first time. Harry wasn't here. Ron wasn't here. Ginny wasn't here. She even missed Neville, and Seamus blowing up things left and right, and Dean's smile, and oddly she missed Lavendar's cunning remarks about her choice of clothing. She missed the wizarding world more than she realized and all it took was meeting a Death Eater and getting sent back in time over twenty years to realize it.

_"No wonder I do this in the future," _ Hermione thought. _"Wait, it would be my future self's future, not my future. My future has forever been changed."_

Hermione continued to get ready and freshen up, thinking about what she was going to say to finish her discussion with Rodolphus and how she was going to tell James that in about seven years he was going to die, his son would go to his aunt and uncle who practically tortured him, that Sirius was going to get framed for killing muggles and selling out his best friends, that Remus was going to be left all my himself in the big world, and that Peter was a lying, cheating, horrible rat. How do you tell a group of fourteen year old boys that?

Hermione made her way down to the common after checking that it was in fact 9:30. She saw Rodolphus seating on a plump leather couch facing the door. She walked behind him and touched his hair, running a hand through it. She didn't know why she did it, it just looked quite inviting.

"You didn't know I liked it when you did that," Rodolphus said with a laugh.

"It just felt like the right thing to do, but now I know you love it," Hermione said with a smile as she moved around the front of the couch to face him.

"Come on, we have to go meet your friends," he said, standing up and grapping Hermione's hand before pulling her towards the door.

"They said I was friends with them when I was here last year. Is that true?" Hermione asked as they left the common room.

"To the others utter disappointment, yes. You were," he said as they walked, still holding her hand.

"Good," Hermione said.

"You never told me why, though. That was one of the things that you kept secret."

"You will find out why at ten," she said with a smile.

"Then, let's hurry then," he said as they walked out of the front doors. Once they were out of the front doors, he started sprinting towards the Whomping Willow, giving Hermione no other choice but to run after him.

**A/N: Okay, so there is the first real chapter. I tried to make it as long as possible, but it was sorta difficult. I did some research and I found out that by 1974, Rodolphus, Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Rabastan were not at Hogwarts, they had already graduated. Remus, James, Lily, Snape, Sirius, Peter, and all of them were starting their 4th year, so that is correct. Also, Regulus would be a third year in 74. But, for the sake of this fanfiction, all dates don't matter. I don't even know when half of their birthdays are, so I don't care. If you want your birthday to be one of the character's birthday, let me know and that shall be done. Sorry for my rant. (: Five reviews and I update! I like constructive criticism, it helps a lot. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: So, I am going to clear a few things up in this chapter because there have been a few questions about the time travel thing. So, I hope this helps. Thanks for the reviews... the one that I got as far as starting to write this chapter. Anyways, please enjoy the story. **

**A/N: Amaris12345, your questions shall be answered in this chapter, but only Rodolphus knew she was from the future, until of course they all grew up and found her to be one of the Golden Trio. So, in their Hogwarts years, they don't know she is from the future. Hope that clears that up!**

_**Chapter 2: The Whomping Willow meeting**_

"Why are you meeting those Gryffindor's again?" Rodolphus asked as they walked along the path in the Whomping Willow.

"Did I tell you what house I was in?"

"No, you didn't," he said waringly, noticing the stern look on her face.

"Well, I shall tell you my life story, in the company of people who remind me of others I knew. Rodolphus, there is a whole life that you don't know about me. It's something you need to know. I am here to stay for good, and I can save lifes while I do my mission," Hermione told him as they reached the door. She opened it and was not very surprised to see the four boys already sitting around drinking Butterbeer.

"What is he doing here?" Sirius asked with a sneer.

"He is here to listen to my story, also," Hermione said sitting down in a chair.

"Is he apart of the story?" James asked.

"In a way, yes. Though, indirectly for most of it. But, he needs to hear the story and I need all of you to be civil with each other or I can let you all die," she said.

"We won't die," Sirius said with a board smile on his face.

"Right," Hermione said starting off her story. "Ready for story time?"

"We aren't five," James said.

"But, we are close enough to it. Story time!" Sirius said, sitting on the floor at Hermione's feet.

"If you don't back up from Hermione I will hurt you," Rodolphus said with a smirk and a tone that could kill.

"You don't own her. I am perfectly able to be near her," Sirius backfired with his own smirk that could make woman faint.

"Sirius, please back up just a bit," Hermione said with a kind smile.

"Fine," he said under his breath as he scoot back next to Remus who was simply smiling at the intereaction.

"Rodolphus," Hermione said, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yes?" he replied with an annoyed tone.

"Sirius is right, you don't own me," she said before she turned back to the fourth years.

"Doesn't mean I won't," Rodolphus said under his breath.

"So, you wanted to tell us a story?" Remus said.

"More like a series of stories," she said with a smile.

"Well get on with it, woman!" James said.

"Okay. First off, what is my name?" she asked them, trying to figure out exactly how much she had told them.

"Hermione Granger," James, Sirius, Remus and Rodolphus said at once.

"Okay. Well, yes, My name is Hermione and I was born September 19, 1979-"

"Hermione, it's 1974," Remus said with a confused look on his face.

"How is that possible?" James asked, but Sirius understood where she was coming from and slapped James on the back of the head.

"You are a time traveler," said Peter who had not spoken since Hermione and Rodolphus was there.

"Peter's right," Hermione said with a faint smile, wondering if she should have taken Dumbledore's advice more clearly.

"You said you didn't remember anything about last year," Sirius said.

"Because from the year I am coming from, I haven't come yet. I am actually younger than I was. I was asked to come here, for reasons I can't tell you yet."

"But, who sent you back?" James asked.

"He did," Hermione said, pointing with her thumb to Rodolphus who was still standing.

"You said you haven't come back yet. Doesn't that create a vortex or another dimension or something along those lines?" Remus asked.

Hermione had to think. She didn't know the answer, but she assume all the time travel would create something along those lines. But, then again, where she was know, the future didn't exist. Yes, she was messing with the time line, and she was completely going against it, but if she was here for good she would change the future world she would live in. In this time, they didn't know everything. In the future, they would see that she really was from the future. Which also meant that once her teachers saw her back in Hogwarts for her first year, they would question everything they knew. In her life, she had meant the old Sirius, the older Remus, Severus Snape as her teacher, Bellatrix when torturing her. She had meant everyone she was meeting now, in a completely different setting. So, she didn't know anymore.

"I don't know. If what the older Rodolphus said was true, then all of you would have found out I was from the future in about fifteen to twenty years anyways. So, it really doesn't matter, I guess."

"It doesn't matter? If you are creating a paradox or another universe, then you need to be stopped!" Peter yelled, scaring everyone, including himself.

"I can't stop what has already been done, Peter. Will you please sit down and listen to my story. It is important."

"Is there a way we can stop the forming of new things?" Sirius asked, slightly confused.

"As far as I know, no. But, can I please tell me story?"

"Yes, yes. We are sorry," James said for his friends.

"Anyways, when I was eleven, almost twelve, I got my Hogwarts letter. Now, my parents were completely shocked, because they didn't know magic existed."

"You're a muggle," Sirius said, spreading the smile on his face far.

"Yes. Anyways, so I went to Hogwarts and my first year I gained two best friends. I will only tell you the first names, okay?" she asked the boys, knowing that if she told them their last names, things could go wrong.

"Why?"

"Because I can," Hermione said. "Anyways, my first year I met Harry and Ron, and we became best friends."

"What house were you in?" Sirius asked.

"Gryffindor. Now, everyone I know says that we were sorted accordingly, but other's will disagree. I quickly became at the top of my class, beating a person who takes the 'pureblood is the best' thing seriously. He hates me and my friends to-"

"What was or will be his name?" James asked.

"Will you stop interrupting her?" Rodolphus yelled.

"You have no say over what we do," James back fired.

"I could if I really wanted to," Rodolphus said moving off of the wall and walking towards the boys.

"Rodolphus," Hermione said sternly, stopping his movements.

"Fine," he said, moving back towards his spot on the wall.

"A women who has her man under control. You are so sexy, Hermione," Sirius said with a longing gaze in his eyes.

"Keep your lust filled eyes off of Hermione!" Rodolphus roared from his spot.

"Rodolphus! Stop! You are interrupting my story just like they are," Hermione said, not looking at him, but looking at James from the side. The similarities between him and Harry were not exaggerated. They looked so much alike, that Hermione had to look twice.

"Anyways, his name was Draco. He was a Slytherin. Where was I going...oh. Right. So, that is where my adventures start. We had to stop this stone from being stolen by this evil man who we thought to be our potions teacher, but he was really a possessed Defense teacher. Crazy stuff. We faught off a fully grown troll. In our first year!" she said with a smile remembering how she didn't actually help fight him off, but was saved by Harry and Ron.

"Then second year came and we had plenty of more adventures..." Hermione continued telling her small adventures from her second year at Hogwarts, not noticing Rodolphus grap a chair and sit behind her with a longing face for someone so mischievious. She also didn't notice the increased longing gaze from Sirius.

"This Harry person actually defeated a giant snake?" James asked.

"Yes, he did. And he saved a first year girl," Hermione said.

"Are they married?" Sirius asked, hitting a nerve with Hermione. She zoned out for a second, remembering how they longed for each other during the battle, how they shared a kiss before going their seperate ways to stop Voldemort, only getting taken as prisoners. They were suppose to get married and Hermione knew it. They were meant for each other.

"No," she said with a sad smile.

"Sorry I asked," Sirius said.

"It's fine. Anyways. Now, here is the good part. My third year. So, there was a murderer on the lose who everyone believed to be after Harry. They believed this person betrayed Harry's parents, which ended with their life, and was not going back to finish what he started. Anyways, Harry was on the look out, and he couldn't go to Hogmeade's at all. Even though, one day these twins, Fred and George gave him a map that he used to see where everyone was at all times, no matter if they were under polyjuice potion or something. They called it the Maruradar's Map. Presented by Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Hold up," Sirius said.

"Where are you going with this?" James asked.

"Can Rodolphus know?" Hermione simply asked, ignoring the question.

"Are you saying you know about it?" Sirius asked this time.

"I do. May he know?"

"Of what importance is he to you?" James asked,

"If you know, that means you know why this is here," Remus said, looking distantly off.

"And I know that it wasn't your fault either," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Do I marry Evans?" James asked.

"I can't answer that. Even if I am here for forever, I can't tell you some things. Not until the appopriate times."

"Of what importance is Lestrange to you?" Sirius asked with a cold look on his face.

"He is my...boyfriend," Hermione decided on.

"So he does own you," Sirius said a sad look replacing the cold one.

"No one owns me, and no one will. I am an independent woman and I always will be and if he can't see that, then he is nothing to me," Hermione said, looking back and finding out that Rodolphus was seated down behind her, with a longing look in his eyes, which were slightly clouded over.

"I get the warning," Rodolphus said.

"Great. Back to my question, may he know?"

"Fine, but he has to do the unbreakable vow not to tell anyone," James said.

"Hermione trusts me," Rodolphus said evilly.

"Would you please do it, for me?" Hermione asked going into puppy dog eyes and pouts looking at him.

"That look doesn't work on me," Rodolphus said, biting back a laugh.

"Rodolphus," Hermione said, trying her best to hide the lust in her eyes from his face.

"Fine."

After the vow was made and everyone was content that nothing said in the room would get out, Hermione began to finish her story. By the end of her fifth year, Peter was talking more, Remus was still sitting there trying to connect her stories to things now, Sirius was even more smitten with her and her "baddass self" so he seemed to say, James had tears in his eyes at how much this Harry man had faced and everything he and Hermione had seen and felt, while Rodolphus had unknowingly fallen more in love with her, and even more dangerously involved in her life. All five of the boys had just fallen into a dangerous field just by knowing as much as they did. Hermione knew it was not good to tell this many people her life's story, but she needed to save three of them in the room. And, she didn't want Peter to become what he did. He had not contacted Voldemort yet, and if she was smart, she could stop that from happening.

"He watched his godfather die?" James asked.

"We all did," Hermione said, wiping tears away from his face.

"Did you like this man?" she heard someone ask.

"He was nice and sweet, but no. I didn't like him like that. But, he was the closest thing to a father Harry had."

"What do you mean?" James asked. Hermione looked into his eye, knowing it was James she was talking to and not Harry because those weren't green eyes she was staring into, they were big brown eyes almost like her own.

"His parents were killed when he was one. He grew up with his muggle aunt and uncle, living a horrible life only getting the scraps of what the others were getting. He didn't know love until he went to Hogwarts, James. He didn't know anything other than disrespect. Everyone thinks all he did was for him, but it was for love, the only love he ever knew. His godfather loved him unconditionally, even though he was only in his life for the better part of two years. And that was taken from him before his very eyes," Hermione explained.

"Sirius," Remus said.

"What about me?" Sirius asked as Hermione moved her head to look at Remus.

"Sirius, Peter, and I were in the picture in your third year. Snape also. James wasn't. That's how you know all about us. Because we were in your life."

"I wasn't?" James asked.

"Peter wasn't really in our life either," Hermione admitted, without admitting anything.

"I'm was a Defense teacher?" Remus asked with a hopeful smile.

"Now if I told you that, that would be against the rules," Hermione said with a bright smile.

"I'm Harry's godfather?" Sirius asked, fitting the pieces together.

"Still against the rules if I told you."

"You have already told us too much, telling us that isn't going to change anything!" Remus annouced, getting slightly annoyed.

"You do become the Defense teacher, and yes, Sirius you are Harry's godfather."

"I wasn't in any of your stories. Peter was only there in your fifth year one, and we haven't heard the rest of your Hogwarts days," James said, letting the tears roll down his face.

"Right, well sixth year. I... Hogwarts lost the best professor we ever had, mostly by the hand of that kid, Draco."

"But he was only a sixth year!" Sirius remembered.

"He didn't kill him though, the potions teacher did. Though, he was the Defense teacher then."

"Snape?" Remus asked.

"You catch on quick, Remus."

"I am not smart for nothing," he responed.

"Of course."

"Snape killed Dumbledore," Peter said.

"He did it for good reasons. He was a spy, because he loved Harry's mother and had vowed to keep Harry safe, but he was Draco's godfather and had that responsibility. So, he protected Draco and Harry."

"He still killed someone!" Sirius protested.

"I bet he killed a lot of people because of what he was, but we can't let that affect the way we look at him now. He hasn't done anything yet, so just calm down, Sirius," Remus reasoned.

"Anyways, and then my seventh year came and Harry, Ron, and I went on a mission to bring down Voldemort, and we succeeded in bring him down, but by the end the final battle came, we were not prepared and we lost."

"Did Harry die?"

"No," Hermione said.

"He was captured then," Sirius guessed.

"Yes. Everyone was captured," Hermione said.

"Then why are you here and not with them?" Peter asked.

"Because I got away. I ran to the muggle world, waiting until the new leader made their presence known to all worlds," Hermione said, struggling not to break down.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked.

"Got drunk almost every night," Hermione admitted quicky.

"Bet that was sexy," Sirius said with a faint smile as he looked up at the ceiling, dreaming about a drunk Hermione.

"Stop talking about her like that!" Rodolphus said.

"Well, she is sexy!" Sirius said.

"Damn right she is," Remus admitted.

"That's a litte weird," Hermione said through a laugh.

"She isn't sexy, she's beautiful. Stop objectifying her like she is just another a women you can fuck," Rodolphus said, sounding quite affectionate, yet quite terrifying.

"We aren't objectifying her, and it's not like she would fuck us anyways!" Sirius said.

"Enough, please. Fight over me when I am out of hearing, thank you," Hermione said.

"Sorry," the two boys said.

"And then the adult Rodolphus found you and sent you back in time, and that's why you are here now?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"I'm Harry's father," James said, looking as if he hadn't been paying attention to the rest of the story.

"Were you even paying attention?" Sirius asked, moving his hands in front of James' face.

"I'm Harry's father," James repeated, answering Sirius question.

"Is he?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Hermione said after thinking of the results of telling the four all of this, but realizing that she had told them all about Sirius, Remus, and Peter's death. That was even going too far past the rules, so she might as well tell him the truth.

"I'm going to die, in seven years," James said.

"You are not going to die, because we won't let you," Remus said,

"Remus is right, James. Now that we know about the future, we can change it for the better. Why can't you see that?" Sirius asked.

"Because I am Harry's dad. I am the man who left him, left him to the horrid people who didn't love him."

"But, Hermione has already told us too much, so everything is going to change anyways," Peter said, swearing never to go down the path Hermione had told him he would go on.

"I'm Harry's father," James said again.

"He has gone insane," Sirius said, slumping into the floor.

"My son is fucking amazing, and it was all because I wasn't there," James said.

"Partially, but it was also because so many people told him that his father was a good man, and Harry faught everybody every step of the way, wanting to do good because his father died for him. James, he loved you, he will love you. He did what he did so that you and his mother didn't die in vain," Hermione told him.

"Who was his mother?"

Hermione thought for a minute. She could tell him flat out that it was Lily Evans, or she could keep him guessing and asking.

"Just tell him, Hermione," Rodolphus said behind her, giving her chills as she noticed that his head was right behind her head, so close that his breathing moved her hair ever so lightly.

"He looked just like you, James. Except his eyes. He had his mother's eyes," Hermione said with a smile. "His hair was just like yours, except darker. It was just as wild. He had your smile, your nose, and he brought trouble whereever he went. But, he had his mother's eyes."

"Who was his mother?" James asked again.

"His eyes-"

"I don't give a fuck about his eyes!" James yelled, standing up.

"Don't yell at Hermione!" Rodolphus yelled back.

"-Were a brilliant, bright green that held love through every fiber," Hermione finished, ignoring the boys' scream.

"Green? His eyes were green, like his mothers?" James asked.

"Who the fuck has green eyes?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, think for a second. Green eyes the shine with love," Remus said, knowing the answer once she sad green.

"I don't look at people's eyes!" Sirius said.

"But we know one person who looks at said eyes all the time," Peter reasoned back, getting where Hermione and Remus were going from.

"James looks at Evans' eyes," Sirius said after a minute of thinking.

"Don't do anything rash. Wait it out," Hermione told the boys, getting up from her spot.

"Harry's mother is Lily?" James asked.

"Unlike the others, I am not going to tell you. But, as I recall, she does have brilliant green eyes. It's getting late, may I take a look at the map?" Hermione asked them.

"Sure," Sirius said as he took it out of his back pocket of his jeans and handed it to Hermione.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Hermione said, waving her wand over the parchment.

"Well fuck, we can't get anything past you now!" Sirius said playfully.

"I am not as Gryffindor as I seem, as you probably know," Hermione said, examining the castle being sure no teachers were out.

"Mother of fuck, is that a map of the school?" Rodolphus asked from over Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes, a map of the school showing everybody," Sirius said.

"Everybody?" Rodolphus asked.

"Everybody," James said, coming out of his funk over him being the Harry's father.

"Where they are," Peter said.

"Where they are?" Rodolphus asked.

"What they're doing," Remus said with a nod.

"Every minute," James said.

"Of every day," Sirius finished.

"You four spend way too much fucking time together, finishing off each other sentence's like that," Rodolphus said, grapping Hermione's hand.

"Reminds me of the twins," Hermione said with a smile, letting herself be pulled.

"Bye Hermione!" the four boys said.

"Remember what I said! Bye!" Hermione yelled back.

Once they were in the middle of the path and halfway there, Rodolphus broke the strange silence between them by pushing Hermione against the wall of the path.

"Did you mean it when you said I was your boyfriend?" he asked her, looking deep into her eyes.

"Out of all that I said and confessed, you got that out of it?" Hermione asked back.

"Did you mean it?" he asked again.

"As much as I personally don't know you well enough, I can't say. But, I am willing to give us a shot, so yes. I did mean it," she answered, looking into his own set of brilliant colored eyes, getting a familiar fuzzing feeling in the pit of her stomach and an area further down from being against this man so closely.

But, he didn't do anything. He simply stood there, pressed firmly against her, looking deep into her eyes.

"This is awkward, you should talk. Make me feel a little better," Hermione mumbled.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of everything I wanted to do to you," Rodolphus said with no regrets.

"That's comforting," Hermione said, her voice fully laced with sarcasm. But, her voice was soon gone as soon as she felt a pair of lips on hers, looking at the closed eyes of Rodolphus, his hair slightly falling onto her forehead. She felt him bite her bottom lip, making her gasp. He quickly took advantage of the gasp and plunged his tongue into her mouth, roaming and becoming acquianted with it. But, as soon as Hermione felt faint from being out of breath, Rodolphus pulled away. That was then that Hermione realized his erection poking in her stomach. Looking in his eyes at the moment she knew his whole body was full of lust, and a small bit of it was full of power.

"Rodolphus, we have to go back to the castle," Hermione said, trying to push him away, but he was firmly stuck to the ground.

"Can't we just stay here. You have been away for so long, I want you to my self," he said in a sweet, soft tone.

"We can't do this here because the boys could come down here at any moment," Hermione said, feeling a small puddle in her panties.

"Fine, but will you come up to my dorm, please. I am begging you Hermione," he said, moving his head to rest on Hermione's shoulder, reminding her of the older Rodolphus from earlier, and how good it felt being between him and the wall and how he had laid his head on her shoulder as well. Softly laying her head on top of his, she answered him.

"Yes, I will go back with you," she said softly into his ear. As quickly as he ran her to the Whomping Willow, did he run her back.

**A/N: So, I think this calls for the next chapter to have some lemons, what do you think? Five reviews and I will update. This time I won't be so reluctant to put up the chapter without it. *evil glare***


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did it would be as suckish as this story.**

**A/N: Okay, don't hate me. I am soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but school as literally taken over my life. School, being sick, having a social life, and being with my family has given me no life. So, I apologize and have stayed up all night just to write you all a chapter. But, this chapter needs reviews because then I would not have the motivation to get you a chapter within the next two weeks! There might not be any smut in this chapter, but then again, I always right this note before I write the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Music Choice: "Cold Coffee" – Ed Sheeran**

_**Chapter 3: Daughters of War**_

"Rodolphus, will you wait?" Hermione asked as they reached the hallway on the right of the Great Hall.

"Why?"

"I just-"

"Am backing out because you are scared?" he interrupted.

"-don't know why we are running," Hermione finished.

"Anxious?"

"You might be, but you have to remember that even if this isn't our first time, it is my first time with you," she added shyly.

"Right, I am sorry. Can you forgive me?" Rodolphus asked politely as he walked to stand in front of her.

"Of course I will forgive you, but can we please walk?"

"I think we are past curfew."

"Ah, yes. Indeed we are, but we are close enough to the dungeons to walk," she reasoned.

"Fine, we can walk. But, only for you."

They began walking the rest of the way to the dungeon hand in hand. Hermione had to admit that it felt wonderful holding someone's hand again. The texture of his rough hand in hers was bliss. He unknowingly moved the pad of his thumb back and forth against her thumb, and it sent chills throughout her body. She had never gotten any of this before, so it was a new experience, and she was going to live off of the love Rodolphus exerted from his body to hers. She had only been in this time a day and she already knew that she could not live anywhere else.

"Hermione, you are thinking too much," he whispered into her ear, jerking her back to reality.

"What? Oh, I tend to do that."

"What are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing."

"What Hermione thinks is not 'nothing' because it is usually brilliant. I think everyone knows that."

"I have only been here a day and you have already shown me more love than anyone ever has. I don't know what went down between us when my future self was here last year, but I can tell you loved me. I might not love you now, but I know I will because you hand in mine sends chills down my body. And now I am rambling."

"It's cute. And if you think that my hand sends chills down your body, wait until other parts of me touch you," he said into her ear as they walked into the dungeon common room.

"Oh look who just walked in," an irritating voice whined from across the room.

"Bella now isn't the time."

"Now is never the time for us, Roddy. I just don't understand why this girl gets all of it," Bellatrix said as she sauntered over to the couple.

"Because she isn't an annoying brat like someone else I know?" Rodolphus offered.

"Now I wouldn't be too sure calling your brother a brat is very nice, but I am sure that Hermione here is a brat just the same," she shot back before turning and walking towards the girl's dorms.

"I was talking about you, not Rabastan!" he yelled after her before turning to Hermione. "Shall we go?"

"We shall," she said, letting herself be dragged in the direction of his dorm.

"You scream," Rodolphus said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked completely unaware of what he was talking about.

"When we have sex, you scream. You are an A-class screamer. Are you a virgin?"

"No, but I didn't think I was a screamer. I don't remember."

"Who?" Rodolphus asked as they quietly entered his dorm.

"Who what?" Hermione asked back in a whisper.

"Who was your first?"

Hermione had second thoughts about lying to Rodolphus who her first was as they climbed onto his bed. He closed the curtains and whispered spells that Hermione could only guess were a silencing charm and one so that no one could open the curtains without a password. She didn't see who else was in the room with them, but she figured Snape was one of them. There was no way in hell that she was going to be caught having sex by her future…teacher?

"Hermione? Are you there?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking. Right, Draco Malfoy was my first," she rolled off her tongue. It was the complete truth, and she didn't know why she said it, but she did.

"Really? The git who almost got everyone killed?"

"He was nice once you got to know him."

"Did you love him?"

Hermione looked at Rodolphus and took in his appearance. His hair was everywhere, his blue eyes shown a mixture of lust, love, and a bit of jealousy. He was sitting with his back against the wall and his legs out in front of him. His lips were slightly parted as he looked at her, and it was beautiful. He was beautiful.

"No, I didn't love Draco and I never will," she whispered.

"Why did you let the future me send you back?"

"There was nothing for me in my time. I was sitting there getting drunk every day of my life because if I went out and did anything, anyone could come and kill me. I didn't leave London, I didn't leave England. It was too dangerous."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"It was my home, Rodolphus. It was the only place I felt like I was home and I couldn't just turn my back on it."

"The future is no more if you stay here, you know that. You can change everything that you know it to be, we can change it," he said as he moved closer to Hermione who was sitting next to him on the bed.

"I am going to change everything, but I don't know anything about this era except what I have read, so I will need your help. I already have Dumbledore helping me."

"You know I will help you all that I can."

"Thank you," she said, looking at him causing a silence between them.

"You are beautiful," Rodolphus whispered before he crushed his lips against hers. She was only stunned for a minute before she melted into his body and allowed herself to not question her movements, and to just allow whatever would happen to happen. But, before either of them could deepen the kiss, Rodolphus pulled away. It was then that Hermione realized that she was now on top of him and they were lying on his bed.

"We don't have to do anything tonight, if you don't want to. I am content with just-" he started but was cut off by Hermione kissing him square on the lips and pulled away.

"Whatever happens, happens," she said before kissing him again. She felt his hands travel from right below her butt up to her shoulders. Rodolphus flipped them over so he was hovering over her. Hermione thought there were too many clothes on both of them so she moved to take off Rodolphus's black shirt. He broke their kiss so she could finish taking the clothing off and so he could take off her shirt as well. His flush skin was hot against her chest and it made her blush to be so close to someone.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rodolphus asked again against her lips.

"Why do you keep asking me that? Are you trying to make me question this?" Hermione asked, sitting up making Rodolphus sit up as well.

"I just…I don't know. I know you aren't the same as you were when you came here last and I don't want you to regret anything in the morning, and I am perfectly content with just laying here with you," Rodolphus said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I would like that," she said after a few second's thought.

Rodolphus kissed her before lying down on his back. Hermione looked at him for a minute before lying down beside him with her head on his chest and her arm across his waist.

"You are different," Rodolphus said into her hair.

"How is that so?"

"You just seem more aware of what is around you. I can tell you regret some things you have done, but you know why you did them and that you can't change the past. You seem far more...accepting of what is going to happen. When you were here last year, you were scared but willing to do anything. You had a different mission than you do now, and I think that some events that happened were a bit different then you said earlier. You are just different."

"Time travel does that to people. It was exactly what Dumbledore and McGonagall told me not to do; play with it too much and everything would be different. Nothing would be the same and paradoxes would be created."

"I think it was already created the first time you came here."

"You are right. You know, I did get some really crazy looks growing up from the older you and everyone else. Like, they had seen me before, and knew who I was, but I didn't know who I was."

"But, didn't they know who you were? If you had gone back to when they were in Hogwarts, they grew up having memories of you and then all of a sudden you show up as a student in Hogwarts and as Harry Potter's best friend. They would be like 'who the hell is this chick?'"

"Not funny. No, I was close to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black growing up. You think they would have said something."

"That would disturb the timeline."

"It isn't like I haven't already disrupted the timeline multiple times in my life."

"You're right."

"I've been told that many times," Hermione said, moving her head to kiss Rodolphus on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hermione."

It wasn't until Hermione's pillow started to move the next morning that Hermione woke up. Whatever was moving was trying to do it subtly so not to wake her. Looking up she found herself looking into the lust-filled eyes of the elder Lestrange brother. His hair was every, and his mouth was slightly parted.

"Good morning Rodolphus," Hermione said as she yawned her morning breath.

"Good morning Hermione. Did I wake you?" he asked huskily from being asleep for hours.

"Yes, but that is okay. Do you know what time it is?"

"No."

The silence that followed was creating thoughts of the future in her head- or rather thoughts of her past. She missed Harry and Ron like crazy, one of the reasons why she drank so much. She couldn't handle the pain of not being with them, knowing that they were being tortured and watching everybody they loved die before their eyes. She knew Harry would have it the worse because of who he was, but she didn't know how bad he had it. She wasn't there to see it. And Ron…Ron had so many family members that he would have had it the worse. To watch each one of them die horribly by the hands of Bellatrix is the worst kind of torture anyone can experience. Everyone had it worse than her, and yet she felt horrible. But, now she was back in the past, and she could stop it to where they had a very decent life without all the worries of dealing with Voldemort. Everything would be perfect.

"Are you hungry?" Rodolphus said breaking through her varied thoughts.

"No," she replied quickly.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That is a lie and you know it, Hermione. Now tell me what is wrong," he said looking down at Hermione who was not looking at him.

"Everything is fine and nothing is wrong, Rodolphus. I am fine."

"Hermione Jean Granger-"

"Everything is fine!" Hermione yelled sitting up and withdrawing herself from Rodolphus's hold.

"If everything was fine you wouldn't be getting so upset over my question," he said calmly.

"Rodolphus, everything is fine. I am alright, okay?"

"It isn't okay. I don't like that you are not okay. It isn't alright with me."

"There are some things in life that you will have to get over," Hermione said attempting to get out of the bed but was held back by Rodolphus's hand grapping her arm.

"I am not going to get over this."

"You might just have to."

Hermione broke free of his hold once again and found her shirt in the mist of the bed. She put it back on before opening the curtains of his bed and walking out.

"Hey! What is she doing here?" Hermione heard Lucius scream from the bed he was sitting on. She didn't look at him, she only looked at her destination and that was the door.

"It isn't like you don't bring women in here," Snape offered behind her.

"But, I don't bring Hermione!"

"That is because she isn't yours, she is Rodolphus's," a third voice that she recognized announced.

"To my utter belief, that is," Lucius retorted as she walked out of the dorm corridor and into the common room. Upon her arrival she saw Rabastan sitting on the couches reading. Deciding it was would be nice to talk to someone who knew him well, she sat down beside him.

"You smell of Rodolphus," he said as she sat down.

"So nice of you to notice, Rabastan."

"You don't remember anything from the last time you were here, do you?" Rabastan inquired putting his book down on his lap.

"How did you know?"

"You seem a bit more naïve and all the whispering between you two at dinner had me wondering; simply a guess from observations."

"A brilliant person you are," Hermione said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"And now by your look or lack thereof, you want to know why Rodolphus is so stubborn."

"Yes, I do indeed want to know that."

"He is curious, and just a hint of advice. He will do anything for you, because you were the first person to understand him, to accept his opinion and listen to him. He loves you with his life and when you said that you would not be back, he was utterly devastated. You were his life and are his life. If he wants to know why you are upset, it is best to tell him. He could go insane," Rabastan said looking at Hermione was contemplating his every word. "It is also best not to look into everything that people do just yet. You were not very welcomed last time, and I assume you will not be this time. Although, you were a hit with the men, so be careful."

"First time ever, I guess. Were we friends?"

"Yes, we were friends only because you had such trouble with Rodolphus."

"Trouble with him?"

"It is best not to speak of it here in, Bellatrix might be lurking around."

"And right you are, Rabastan," the lanky voice said from somewhere behind the two. Hermione didn't need to turn around to know that it was Bellatrix that was behind them.

"Hello, Bellatrix. How are you this morning?" Rabastan asked, continuing to read his book.

"I am delightful, I suppose. I do hope that Hermione slept well last night. Or maybe she didn't get any sleep at all?"

"No, no. I slept very well last night, thank you Bellatrix," Hermione said hoping that would shut Bellatrix up. Unfortunately, it did not.

"Oh of course, whatever you say Hermione dear. Did you and Rodolphus talk about anything interesting last night?"

"I think that it is between him and me what we talk about, so if you will please go away and leave me in peace I would be very grateful."

At that moment Bellatrix was around the couch and her face was only inches away from Hermione's. Hermione wasn't scared though, because it had only been a few years since she was closer to the Black witch.

"No, I think that what you two talk about is between me also for he is mine, you hear me? Rodolphus is mine, always and forever. This little relationship you two have going on is only for a short time because I will get him in the end. I will always get him in the end. You will do best to remember that little girl."

Bellatrix walked away, but did not get very far because Rodolphus appeared out of the shadow and was in front of her.

"Watch were you are going, Roddy," Bellatrix said before attempting to move around Rodolphus. He quickly moved in time with her and trapped her again.

"What do you want Rodolphus?"

"I want you to never talk to Hermione again, to not threaten her, and to realize that I will never be yours, I will never love you, and that anything you think we had is gone. Do you understand me?"

"What are you talking about Roddy? We belong together forever and always!"

"Never call me Roddy again," he said before Bellatrix went flying backwards. Hermione knew it was him that did it, but didn't have the chance to say anything before Rodolphus flew from the common room.

"He will be on his way to breakfast," the knowing Rabastan said from Hermione side as he continued yet again to read his book.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she ran out into the corridor after the other brother. She looked around but there was no sign of Rodolphus.

"Rodolphus!" she called out, but no answer was given. So, Hermione walked to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

**A/N: So, I finally updated! Are you going to kill me yet? There were no lemons, but I promise some is on the way. I do not know when the next time I will update, but I promise it will be before the New Year. I also plan to update the other two I am doing soon. Please leave reviews! :D **


	5. Update

This has been an update. I am just letting everyone know I have not given up on this story, or my others, and that I am working on a chapter for one of them as we speak. I suspect I will finish the chapter before one a clock in the morning my time, so about eleven hours. Then I will quickly start on a chapter for a different story. I promise I will finish all of the stories by the beginning of June, but I do have a lot of do, so don't hold me to that. I have not forgot about anyway, and I have many ideas as how to finish each of them. There are only about four or five more chapters left in Hopeful and Destroyed, so I will most likely finish that one first. It has also been determined that there will be around 70-100 chapters in Secrets (my Rodolphus/Hermione story) because of what has to happen in the story. But, I am not exactly sure how to go about that. And there will only be a maximum of five more chapters in the George/Hermione story I have (Mercy). After I am done with those three, I will reedit and finish the Ginny/Blaise story I had up, but I think I took that done. Once those four are finished, I have one more idea for a Harry Potter story, but then I will start working on a Merlin fanfiction idea that I have.

I apologize for the six or seven month hiatus, but it is over. So, please don't kill me.

Much love, Halle.


End file.
